Doccubus Breakup Poem
by KiKi74
Summary: Bo convinces Lauren to stay. My take on their breakup conversation during the 5/12 episode. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

"No Lauren you don't get to walk away from me".

"I will not let this stand. Will not let this be".

"We're going to fix all of this right now".

"Even if that means we have to fight now".

Lauren just stood there with tear soaked eyes

She could say she didn't love Bo. That would be a lie.

They just stood holding each others hands and staring

The silence was so thick that it was almost glaring.

Lauren tried her best to open her mouth to speak

But the pain of her thoughts made her instantly weak.

"Lauren". Bo said as she struggled to hold in her tears

"We can get through this. But you need to stay here".

Lauren tried to form a sentence. She couldn't even get started

Her lab results she read that morning left her brokenhearted.

How would she tell Bo? How would she make her understand?

Bo couldn't fix this. It was even out the good doctor's hands.

"Lauren you are scaring me. Your genius mind is way too quiet"

"We can make it Lauren, all we have to do is try it".

"Bo. There is so much that you don't know. Scared to tell you"

"There are no more excuses. No more lies that I can sell you".

"Because of all of my experiments in trying to make myself Fae

"I caused more damage and it is why I must walk away"

"Lauren what did you do and tell me that you found a cure?

"Whatever it is we can get through this. My love for you is pure"

"My body will deteriorate but I can take medications for it".

"I won't live forever Bo. That is the truth and we can't ignore it".

"Not ignoring it. I just want to love you in the time we have now"

"Whatever happens I will help get you through it somehow".

"I know Bo. I never want you to watch me wilt away and suffer"

"Lauren babe, I thought you knew our love was tougher".

"I do know that Bo and I will always love you so much".

"Then let me be there for you Lauren. Be your walking crutch"

Lauren laughed. "Bo it's ok, I am not that brittle yet".

"Lauren don't give up. Your life hasn't reached the middle yet".

Lauren bowed her head and smiled. Bo would just keep coming

Bo had her convinced. All her fears and pain were numbing.

"Ok Bo you win". Lauren leaned in and planted a deep kiss.

Bo said "I will have to write this down. Nobody will believe this".


	2. 3X10

My take on their first break

Lauren sat there crying her eyes out. Bo didn't have to leave

I will go see her and when I got there my eyes couldn't believe

There she was with Tamsin again. Something she never told me

Their hug was a new one. Only the anger could hold me.

When I finally found the nerve to tell her we needed a break

It was only a kiss to make it better that she tried to take.

Even then she looked at me as if the succubus would die

I told her I wasn't happy, she didn't bother to ask why.

I need to get out of here and or out of my feelings

Seeing her ignoring me, my temper nearly hit the ceiling.

I opened my mouth and slowly spoke her name

She looked like she was mad I interrupted them or came.

"Lauren I didn't hear you knock or even come in".

"I've been here for adwhile. Watching you and your friend".

Bo went to hug Lauren. "Don't Bo. Don't even try it now".

"I came by to say you didn't have to leave, I will take my bow".

"No Lauren don't leave. This is not at all what you think".

"You've packed my stuff already Bo? Did you even blink?

"I just thought you might want back all of this".

"And the Tamsin hug? What was that another kiss?

"Another kiss? Lauren what are you talking about?

"Your kiss with Tamsin, she told me and I kicked her out".

"What? Asked Bo. "Yes she came by early this afternoon".

"I never thought you would move on from me so soon".

Bo stood there. She didn't know at all what to say

But now she had a clue why Lauren wanted to walk away.

"Lauren. I felt like there was no reason to reveal it"

"It looked like cheating Bo and you tried to conceal it".

"You didn't break up with me over something that fickle"

Soon as the words left Bo's mouth, she was in another pickle.

"No the Valkyrie doesn't need to hear all of our business".

"I thought we had a relationship but I'm the only one in this".

Tamsin was standing in the kitchen with a beer in her hand

Showing Lauren her favorite finger so she would understand.

Bo didn't see any of it because she had her back turned

Lauren was a genius but she had been so slow to learn.

There would always be someone, some case that came first

The fact that Bo didn't see or recognize it made it all the worst.

Lauren was trying to be patient but how much can she ignore?

She suddenly felt herself starting to sink down into the floor.

"A relationship is not when one of us seems to come last".

This was an issue Lauren struggled to get past.

"Lauren I have been busy. We all know that's true.

"But nothing or noone means more to me than you"

Lauren said "Saying it is the easy part. You will have to show it.

"I will give us another chance. Let's hope we don't blow it".


End file.
